


Brief Encounters

by abrightyz



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Domestic!robron, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, aaron has a crush on Karl Davies, just fluff mostly really, robron watching Brief Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightyz/pseuds/abrightyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short fluffy one-shot of Aaron and Robert watching the actor Karl Davies in the TV series Brief Encounters.  Tonight they're watching the 3rd episode of the 6-part series.  As we know, Karl Davies played Robert Sugden in his teen incarnation in the early 2000s.  As Aaron is fascinated with the actor in his new TV show, what will the reaction be of his boyfriend, Robert Sugden? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Encounters

 

 

 

 

       "What?" Chas said incredulously. "You barely had a pint between you two."

 

       "Robert has a tiny tummy ache, mum," Aaron said. "Maybe it's better to lie it down at home."

 

       "Bollocks!" Victoria, who was passing by and heard everything, interjected.  "Nothing wrong with my cooking, you two.  I know why you can't wait to get home." Vic occasionally did odd shifts at the Woolpack kitchen to augment the income from her food van.

 

       Aaron glared at Robert's sister. But Vic chose to ignore it. "It's Monday night, you just wanna catch the latest episode of Brief Encounters."

 

       "Who--?" Aaron started.

 

       "Who else?" Robert chuckled, pointing at Aaron's sister who was sitting in a corner of the pub.

 

       Liv shrugged. "Since that series started, I can't do anything at home for an hour on Monday nights."

 

       "Cause you don't stop fidgeting," Aaron said. "I can't concentrate on what I'm watching, can I?"

 

       "Yes," his sister said. "You can't concentrate on watching your new crush-- Karl Davies!"

 

       Chas's hand went up to her mouth to suppress a giggle, "Oh, I see..." Aaron glared at his mum.

 

       "That's it, young lady," Aaron said, turning to his sister. "You'll leave us alone til we finish watching tonight."

 

       "What do you mean? What will I do in the meantime?"

 

       "You can go to Vic's house with Gabby."

 

       "My house?" Vic asked, right hand on her hip, taken aback.

 

       "She's always on about borrowing some dress from you for a party they're attending," Aaron explained. "Just too shy to ask you." (..with a slight grin at the word shy.)

 

       "Ah, ok," Vic shrugged, "Why didn't you ask earlier."

 

       "C'monn then, boyfriend," Robert said, pulling Aaron close by the shoulder. "I don't think we want to miss Karl Davies tonight.. do we?"

 

       Chas and Vic exchanged knowing smiles as their closest and dearest relations made their way out of the Woolpack.

 

                                                                                                                 *     *     *

 

       Aaron's grin was from ear to ear when they got home.

 

       "So I have a tummy ache?" Robert said accusingly.

 

       "Sorry. First thing that came to my mind," Aaron said, touching Robert's cheek.

 

       "Come here," Robert said, pulling Aaron by the waist.

 

       Aaron let himself settle in Robert's embrace, then he remembered the show. "Stop it.." he said, breaking free from Robert's hug: "It's starting."

 

       Robert's eyes shot up to the ceiling as Aaron eagerly pressed the remote. He sank heavily to the sofa next to him.

 

       The advert was finished and the 80s music started with visuals of a woman's fingers on a typewriter.

 

       "Don't you love these 80s music?" Aaron turned to Robert, a hand on his knee.

 

       "Yeah," Robert sighed. "I lived like the first five years of my life in the 80s so i guess yeah, I have a vague recollection of these synthesisers, glam bands and power ballads."  Robert glanced at his boyfriend entranced by the telly. He scooted closer and wrapped his arm on his shoulder. Aaron leaned his head on Robert's shoulder in his turn, eyes still fixed on the flat LCD screen.

 

       Soon enough, Terry's first scene came and he was on the sofa in his blue boxers. Aaron giggled like a schoolgirl.

 

       "He doesn't hang around, does he?" Robert chided. "Ten minutes on and all clothes flung to the wind. That's a gratuitous viewer bait scene if I ever did see one."

 

       "Hey," Aaron tapped Robert's chest, sitting upright. "You don't know... they might be having a... a heatwave," Aaron added with a wink.

 

       "Heatwave? Pfffft!" Robert said, petulantly.

 

       "But you have to agree, Karl is a babe," Aaron said, a few moments later.

 

       "A babe? Sorry," Robert grimaced, "Really don't fancy him."

 

       "Why?"

 

       "Dunno... it's-- it's like fancying a mirror or something.. it's wrong," Robert said, ".. it's creepy."

 

       Aaron looked at Robert. "I guess you have a point," he conceded, laughing: "You're both blond..  tall..  strapping... and with puppy dog expressions.." Before turning back to what he was watching.

 

       "But doesn't he have a cute little bum?" Aaron started giggling again.

 

       Robert sat up straight. "Now you're saying i have a big bum?"

 

       "Noo!" Aaron said. "I love your bum, silly.. You know that. It's perfect!" But he can't stop laughing.

 

       "But really, I'm rooting for Terry," he said.

 

       "He's a douchebag."

 

       "I don't know.. it was one silly mistake."

 

       "If he really loved Steph, he wouldn't have done that to her," Robert said.

 

       "What?" Robert said.

 

       "I didn't say anything," Aaron frowned.

 

       "But that look. You look at me as if you're trying to say something."

 

       "Nothing," Aaron said. "It's your imagination."

 

       Robert's lower lip pointed.

 

       Aaron laughed some more. He pinched Robert's cheek: "What's new, mister? You always think I have something at the end of my tongue to tell you when I just as much as glanced your way, silly."

 

       "Ok then."

 

       "But Steph shouldn't have done that to Pauline. It's none of her business," Aaron said.

 

       "Yeah," Robert said, agreeing with him for the first time since they got home.

 

                                                                                                                  *     *     *

 

 

       "What?" Aaron asked, noticing him grimacing.

 

       "I think I have a tummy ache," Robert said.

 

       Aaron glanced at him, rolled his eyes, then continued watching.

 

       "Make it better," Robert said, guiding Aaron's hand.

 

       "That's not your tummy, cheeky."

 

       "Then I guess it's not a tummy ache,"  Robert grinned cheekily. "But you have to make it better."

 

       Aaron caressed him through his trousers.

 

       "It's swollen," he murmured, smiling and winking at his boyfriend, "I bet it's infected."

 

       "You have to kiss it better," Robert whispered, fumbling with his belt and pushing down his trousers and boxers.

 

       He gave a sharp cry when Aaron's lips enveloped his swollen member.

 

       Aaron forgot all about Karl Davies as Robert got his full attention. Then he stopped. "Not here," he said in a whisper, "Let's go upstairs."

 

       Robert groaned initially then nodded in agreement.

 

                                                                                                                  *     *     *

 

       Upstairs, in the bedroom, Robert resumed his pleasurable groaning. He had his shirt off, his boxers around his ankles and Aaron kneeling in front of him. He was pulling at Aaron's hair as Aaron tasted his cock.

 

       "You really dislike Karl Davies," Aaron chuckled in between mouthfuls.

 

       "Oh yeah," Robert assented. "I'm furious with him.. see how furious I ahhh--hhmm..."

 

       Then biting his lower lip, he stood Aaron up and pulled at his hoodie. Between the two of them, Aaron's clothes did not have a chance to stay on for a further two minutes. Robert gently pushed Aaron onto his back on the bed. He kissed Aaron's tummy, his navel, and trailed his tongue downwards to his pubis and then his throbbing cock. Aaron bit his lip in pleasure as Robert's head bobbed up and down on him. Then Robert's lips and tongue were moving up north, now sucking at Aaron's nipples, then up to his throat and then his waiting mouth.

 

       Robert released Aaron's lips and sat up. Both were smiling, eyes locked on each other, panting with desire.

 

       "I bet your Karl won't be doing this anytime soon," Robert whispered, smiling lustfully as he guided his cock just in front of Aaron's entrance.

 

       Aaron took a sharp deep breath at Robert's entry.

 

       "Of course," he said, as Robert started his pleasurable, familiar, steady pace,-- "he's there on the telly, and you're here..."

 

       "Where?" Robert uttered, more a gasp.

 

       "Inside me," Aaron sighed, hugging him even closer to his chest, "-- in my arms... "

 

                                                                                                                   *     *     *

 

       Afterwards, they were lying in bed, spent, sweaty and still flushed.

 

       "You're right," Robert said, adjusting a pillow under him, and pulling Aaron close to his chest. "Karl is not too bad. He's a fine actor really."

 

       "Told ya," Aaron said, giving Robert a peck on the cheek. "I knew you'd come round in the end."

 

 

 

 

 

...

 


End file.
